Ungraced Heart
by Paopu Pop
Summary: [SEQUEL TO ROULETTE AND THIS PIECE OF FABRIC][sided GxL:implied MxG:supported LxC] To make the one Genis loves the most happy, he listens to the supposedly dead Mithos' advice: to lose his emotions. But, is this what Lloyd really wants?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Thank you to all of you who took the time to review for _Roulette!_ I've been trying _extra _hard to improve upon my writing and stuff. Please feel free to point out stuff I could improve on, even if it's stuff like "remember to edit." As I continue to write 'n' write, I pray to improve upon some levels. I hate my low vocabulary, I don't know how I manage to be so friggin' smart when my mind is trashed with video games and anime. XD (I mean that I'm an A and B student by that... n.n;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own twisted tale.**

**Warning: If you haven't read _This Piece of Fabric _or _Roulette, _go back and read them! Or you won't know what's going on. ...if anything, go at least read _Roulette. _This is also shonen-ai oriented, but not specifically supportive. Also, read carefully between lines: I'm making some POV changes in this chapter.

* * *

**_**Ungraced Heart  
**__Chapter 1_

The sun was setting. Dark was creeping up behind me as I ran quickly on my feet, trying to run to the house. Pausing for only a few moments, I noticed rain drops were starting to fall, and bit by bit, they were increasing. Again, I was making my way through like a rabbit looking for shelter.

It had begun to rain quite steadily and clouds completed the darkness before I finally made it to the house. Only a few steps into the door were made before my head spun and I collasped to the floor, half-conscious. Before I had a chance to absorb what was happening, two arms lifted me up and laid me in blankets, covering me in a comfortable embrace of heat. My head cleared to hear two voices conversing. "I'm sorry, Raine..."

"It's quite all right. I'm just worried if Genis is going to be okay." Zelos was _apologizing? _Maybe he _did _mean it the first time. I was about to sit up when I noticed a red shimmering light under the covers. I pulled up my hand, and there it was: my Exphere was _glowing. _But why? When I brought it up to my face to look closer, the light dimmed and disappeared again. Perhaps it was my imagination? I laid down and tried to go to sleep. It never dawned on me that would be my last night I could think such thoughts...

Tuesday morning strolled in rather hastily, but rain was still falling. I heard a crack of thunder, and it made me come to quickly. I looked around, but I wasn't sure if it was early, or if it was late and just dark. I shuffled through some drawers of clothing, then pulled out a random outfit (that matched, of course,) and put it on. There was no reason to take my schoolbooks: I'd be gone before class started. I knew that when weather was like this, Lloyd would take off extra early so that the trip wasn't as bad. (Of course, sometimes if it was bad enough, he'd stay at our house and almost give Dirk a heart attack.) I snuck out of the house quickly and broke into a fast, but slippy run.

Upon arrival at the schoolhouse, no doubt Lloyd was sitting there, scribbing random lines on a sheet of paper. "Hey Lloyd," I murmured, as he whipped his head in a frightened manner.

"Oh, Genis, you scared me!" He started to laugh, and I smiled. "What'cha here so early for?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you..." The normal stupid grin on his face faded into a frown of concern. "You see, it's about... you and Colette."

"And?..."

"Lately, I've been feeling... _jealous." _His eyes widened slightly. "At first, I thought it might have been that I wanted to be loved too. That I wanted a relationship with someone. But, I don't think that's it." I paused a few moments before I produced another coherent thought. "I think the _real _reason I'm jealous is because... I'm... in love."

The brunette's eyes widened more, if possible. "Genis, I don't think you're really Colette's type..."

I couldn't help but sweatdrop. "No, are you that dense! Lloyd, I don't love Colette!"

"Then who is it?"

"It's... it's _you!" _He opened his mouth to speak, but I didn't dare let him budge in a word. "I love _you! _It's sick and twisted and wrong, but I can't help it! I'm so sorry for ever having these feelings for you, and I promise it'll change. But I only want you and Colette to be happy, nothing more. This is goodbye." I smiled as he stared at me, almost gawking. I turned around and without turning back, went straight out the door and back to fulfill the promise that I had made the previous day. I was blinded so much by my own heart that I didn't notice the figure standing beside the doorway outside.

* * *

"Lloyd? What was that about?" I heard Dad walk in, but I was too dumbstruck to look up.

"Genis... he said he... _loved me," _I replied meekly.

"Really? That was it?" He tussled his brown hair with a single hand. "Hm, interesting." In pure curiousity, I glanced up. He looked as if he was thinking. "Then why would his Exphere be glowing?"

His Exphere was glowing? Wait... "His Exphere!" I stood up, pounding my hands on the desk. "He's still wearing it!"

"I'm wondering about that too..." He gave me this look, as if he were searching for an answer... "Lloyd, Genis seemed distressed. Did he ever tell you where he would go if..."

"He told me once that when he's feeling down, he goes to the graveyard."

"The... graveyard?" I watched as his eyes flickered back and forth in thought, before they finally stopped in place and became wide. "Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, I'll take it you would want to go there." I scampered out the door, followed by him, who kept nagging me to press further faster.

* * *

_Finally, the graveyard... _I panted and fell to my knees, the slop of mud from the downpour staining my knees. "Mithos, I'm here!" I shouted over the sound of the rain. "I've told Lloyd everything, and I've said goodbye! Please, save me from this hell!" I couldn't tell what was rain or tears falling from my face. Bending over, I sobbed until a hand brushed my cheeks.

"Shh, don't cry." He held me close, and I finally settled down. "I'll save you. Just stand up." He rose onto his feet, and then held out a hand as I took it and stood up. He took my right hand and seemed to mumble something, but anything he said was incomprehendable through the storm. The Exphere glowed rather dimly, but soon it became brighter, like a lamp flickering through the night. A lamp? The... thought became familiar, but it was faded... why couldn't I remember? (1)

The rain drops started to become crystal clear instead of blurred streaks. I swore I could hear every one fall on the ground. But I started to become numb: I couldn't feel the water drip down my skin and clothing, I couldn't feel any cold to shiver. Soon I was unable to tell whether Mithos was holding my hand or not. But he still was as I looked down to check. And moderately quickly, my thoughts were uncomprehendable. I was unable to piece anything together anymore: I couldn't even attempt to ask Mithos about it. I almost felt trapped... trapped in my own body? (2)

* * *

I could feel Dad's footsteps trailing behind mine. I figured that he would've _flown, _but I guess the fact that it was raining really _did _prevent him from using his wings. We ran into the graveyard, but I stopped to watch what Dad was doing. He kept running, and I really had no choice but to follow, shouts swallowed in the downpour.

A red light shimmered through the watery mess. I cupped a hand over my forehead to allow myself to see, but I couldn't tell what it was. Dad must've been able to see, he stood with his arms folded at his sides, and a frown was on his face. "Mithos! What are you doing?"

I jumped in surprised. _Mithos? _"Dad, are you hallucenating? Mithos is..." But two figures approached, and the rain lightened just enough to see who they were. Genis... and Mithos. "Genis? What are you doing? You..."

"He can't hear you," Mithos said, his voice deep and cold. "He's all mine now."

"Mithos, how? Why?"

"You took something precious of mine, so I took something precious of yours." His arm wrapped around the half-elf. Wait, if Mithos was in his older form, wouldn't that make Genis shorter? I squinted, but I thought that my eyes were betraying me.

He was taller. He was older. He was _different. _But... somehow I was able to see...

His eyes were... _empty.

* * *

_**A/N: OH NO! How evil of Mithos! ...I'm tired, sorry everything sucks...**

**(1) Last time I checked, Genis had his Exphere on his _right _hand... oh, and the lamp is actually something I referred to back from _Roulette: _Raine was holding one after the trip to the lake and they took Lloyd back home. Just thought I'd point that out if you didn't remember.**

**(2) I _know _Expheres don't work that fast. But Mithos was supposed to be dead anyway, so... yeah. If he was smart enough to think of a way around death, than I say he could do that too.**

**Anyway, please review... :yawns: Teh Genki's so sleepy... :snore:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Updating again. n.n; I feel so inspired to write, that I just couldn't help myself...**

**Disclaimer: ShimaGenki owns nothing but her ideas, twisted tales, and her oddity.

* * *

**_**Ungraced Heart  
**__Chapter 2_

_All I wanted was to be loved  
__All I wanted was to be held  
__There was only one  
__Who could make my heart melt_

_No one held me like that  
__No one held me so close  
__I couldn't help falling in love  
__With the one I'm hurting most_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
__I never wished for this  
__I'd take back anything  
__But you can't take back a kiss_

* * *

"Genis!" I cupped my hands around my mouth and screamed as loud as I could. But he was robotic... there was nothing.

"Give it up, Lloyd!" The blonde's eyes were smiling with evil. "Even if he _could _hear you, he can't feel anything! His soul is _dead!" _He cackled, which made me shudder. Genis was _dead? _No, why would Genis do that? He... couldn't... I called him name again, but I was stopped when a purple glove was shoved in my face.

"Mithos, why?"

"I already told you, Kratos, you took Martel, so I took Genis!"

"He was only thirteen! He had so much life left in him!" I wasn't sure if I'd ever seen Dad so angry. "You could have _killed _him, but now he's in a twisted hell!"

"But, he only _wanted _this."

"That's not true! Genis would never want this!" I cut in, and Dad's hand moved away. "He would never want to become..."

"You were too blind to see it, Lloyd!" My eyes widened. What was he getting at? "You were too busy with your girlfriend that you couldn't see the pain in his eyes. You couldn't see that he was being driven crazy... you couldn't see that he fell in love with you!"

"He told me he did!..."

"Before he said anything, he came to me and told me that he was sick of this life. He was done with hurting. He was done with feeling unloved. He wanted to feel nothing. So, I gave him that wish... I gave him exactly what he wanted."

"But... that's... what?" I was confused. That didn't sound like Genis at all. Love? He never really mentioned it, except for maybe Presea. But, that wasn't _love, _and it was unreturned. Wait, could it be...

I didn't return **his **love? Was **that **why?

"Genis, please, come back!" Everything was sinking in, and tears mixed with rain were streaming down my face. "Don't become lifeless! Please!"

"It's too late! He's _gone!" _Again, the angel laughed, and Dad seemed to inch forward. My head was so flustered... what to do? I attempted to run to Genis, but I slipped and fell into the mud, now having it plastered onto the front of my clothes. "Nothing you do will save him now!"

"Genis..." My whispers, my sobs, and my tears were all swallowed in the rain. "No, I'm sorry... It's all my fault... No..." I covered my face with a mud-strewn hand, but I peered up as I heard voices shouting. Mithos and Dad were in a battle, much more clumsy in this conditions. Genis was left there, standing alone. Still stumbling slightly, I finally stood up and cautiously walked to him. Amazingly, he was my own height, his silver hair cascading down his back. Indeed, his eyes were a deep blue, pupiless and emotionless. "Genis, can you hear me?" I gripped his shoulders lightly, and he only stumbled slightly. "Please, tell me you're in there somewhere..."

* * *

_Lloyd! Lloyd, I can hear you... _I could see everything. Lloyd was standing level height to me, and holding my shoulders. He shook me as if I was just going to magically come back. I'd already regretted this decision, but there was nothing I could do to change it now.

"Genis! Please, come back! I don't know what's happened, but _please..._come back to me!"

_Lloyd, I'm here, I'm here! _So badly I wanted to shout everything... I wanted to leap forward and embrace him... I wanted to shove my face in his shoulder and bawl endlessly. Here I was, empty. I wasn't dead, but my body was. I was behind empty eyes, in the Exphere. Oh, Lloyd, how do I break free?

"Genis, I'm sorry... Did you really hurt that much? You seemed to smile like nothing hurted you... Why didn't you tell me?"

_I was afraid. I was afraid to love you. But it was inevitable, and I... _I couldn't say a word. I was without sound, without a proper shell.

Lloyd was suddenly knocked into the muddy ground. Blankly, I turned to the one guilty, and it was without a doubt, Mithos. "Nothing will save him. You could shed a thousand tears, or even kiss him, but he is _my_angel now, and _nothing_will save him." I thought I wasn't supposed to feel anymore. But then, why do I feel hurt even more so now? I was tricked, fooled by the only one who promised my a way out. "Because of you, his heart has hurt, and he could never have what he wanted..." But I never _wanted _to fall in love. Mithos was wrong! "Give it up." He walked slowly over and kicked Lloyd. Something awoke in my body, and I strutted over to kneel over him, in a protective manner. The angel was offended. "What is wrong with you! You'd rather protect _him _versus _me?"_I nodded slowly.

"Genis..."I gazed into his eyes momentarily. They were filled with sorrow and confusion. There was nothing more that I could do besides stare blankly, but I couldn't look away. It was sparking something inside of me...

"I demand you to not touch him!" My lips moved slightly. "No!"

"Th-that's right. I... said no," I finally whispered, barely audible. Even more so, he seemed surprised and offended.

"Why? How... your Exphere..."

"Whatever you have done to it, Mithos, you must have made a mistake." Behind him, Kratos limped closer. "Either that, or Lloyd did something to return Genis to his senses. _All _of them." And I could feel them too: I started to feel the rain pounding on my head and my grip on Lloyd's wet clothing. My body was weakening, but I felt like I properly functioned again.

"Genis, are you okay?" Lloyd asked.

"No, but I'm still here..." Even through the rain, I noticed the deep masculine voice that I'd never had before. Afraid of what I had become, I wrapped my arms around the one I needed most right then.

"Mithos, you will _die _this time!" Kratos made a blow to Mithos, but the body disappeared. Quickly after, the rain lightened into a soft rain as the sun peeked out from behind the clouds. He blinked rather surprised. "Where did he go?"

"Maybe he was dead this whole time," I whispered.

"That doesn't seem possible, but this whole thing doesn't seem possible..." He started to cock his head when I was pushed back to look into brown, narrowed eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking? Just confessing your love and then running off? And on top of that, trusting _Mithos, _a supposed dead man, to heal you, when all he did was lock you inside your body!" I whimpered slightly, which seemed to make Lloyd back off. "Why?" I gave him a "hm?" to push the question further. "Why did you even consider this?"

"I told you, it's because I love you." My face was reddening, from either embarrasement, or the new tears streaking down my face. "And I'm just in you and Colette's way. But, I mean... I felt so hurt, and I didn't want to feel this way anymore, and... and... I'm sorry..."

"Just, stop." I blinked. "Don't be sorry. If you fell in love, that's nothing you can help, right?" I nodded in response. "I mean, sure, maybe it's a little weird, but that's just the way it is."

"Even so, I..." I was stopped with a hand over my mouth.

"You did nothing but support me and Colette this whole time. So you haven't done anything wrong. If anyone has done anything wrong, _I _have. Maybe instead of getting caught up in my own emotions, I should have tried to see what was up with you. If you want to know the truth, I noticed _something, _but I thought you were just being a little out of it. _I'm _sorry." He embraced me, and I returned the gesture. Twistedly enough, the sensation was more than just comforting, but it was triggering stupid thoughts in the back of my mind.

"I'm amazed Lloyd. You've said something intelligent."

"Oh gee, that brings up my confidence, _Dad."_

"Always a pleasure." I don't think I've ever heard Kratos chuckled like that before, but indeed, he was. "Genis."

"Yes?" I let go of the embrace and turned to him.

"Would you like me to remove that Exphere?" I nodded. "Come here." Rising on my feet, I walked wearily towards him and held out my left hand. He seemed to fiddle for what seemed like five minutes, before he withdrew and sighed. "It looks like it may be attached..."

"That's not good... is it?" Of course, I already knew the response.

"Not at all. _But, _you can still change back into your actual appearance, at least. Can you figure that out?" Already, I felt knowledgeable somehow, and a quick flash of light came and gone. "Yes, I see you have. Perhaps with more time, I can remove that Exphere." Again, I nodded. I spun around and grinned at Lloyd.

"Shall we go home now?"

"Let's." He walked over and held my hand as we walked with Kratos, noticing the rainbow shimmering in the sky on the way back.

* * *

_Now maybe I can rest in peace  
__Maybe this pain will finally leave  
__At first, I seemed ungraced  
__But now, I am saved_

_I could never love again  
__But still be content  
__With how our friendship lasted  
__How it never ended

* * *

_**A/N: I feel so DEAD. x.o But there is ONE more chapter, the wrap-up and shtuff. u.u; Okay, I really didn't like how this chapter went, this was supposed to be stretched and blahblahblah, but I was too tired to think straight. That's why it started getting choppy in the end: I ran out of ideas. (it is after 1AM... x.x;)**

**Just some side notes I'd like to share (there's no numbers, so try to remember...)**

**-The poem is a little weird and slightly related. Believe it or not, it is _not _referring to the story, but is _instead _referring to my personal feelings. I'll say it a thousand times: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But apologies can't take back a kiss... (kiss reference: _This Piece of Fabric, _Lloyd on Zelos)**

**-Remember how Kratos said Genis was only thirteen? That wasn't a mistake. If you check back on _Roulette, _the first chapter has one paragraph when Genis is thinking: and he mentions he recently turned thirteen.**

**-I noticed as I wrote this I forgot to mention Genis' wings. The only excuses I could come up with were that they never came out because of the rain, or that Genis never noticed because he became numb during the process. As for Lloyd's lack of notice, I blame his lack of brain.**

**-While the story was supposed to reflect personal experience, this is stretched to no end. This never actually happened, only thing I can tell you are a majority of Genis' "twisted thoughts" are basically mine. Also, I wasn't happy with the way this went because it was supposed to be biased off of when I started to change (that explains the angelic transformation,) but it flew out the window when Genis protected Lloyd. (Originally, Lloyd was supposed to do the protecting and snap Genis back to reality.) Ironically enough, _that_ experience help set the whole chain of events for this whole thing in place. I don't know why I'm explaining all this... I think I'm too tired to stop...**

**Anyway, please ask away in your review. (Hopefully you'll be sending it, right? .o.o. ) I will not, however, spill too much of the beans of anything directly related to me, unless, however, you are a closer person online. (eg: my online buddehs, my personal friends, etc.) Please also consider keeping an open mind while reviewing, I'm actually easily offended, but I try to hide it. n.n; Flames _will _go up in my _Hall of Flame _(located in my bio) whether you're anonymous or a author. (and I address you personally, so HA.)**

**While this whole trilogy has been slightly hard to cover and decipher, there _is _an alternative tale to the story of _This Piece of Fabric. _(note: _Roulette _and _Ungraced Heart _were seperate pieces.) It actually covers the _before _stuff as well: including my nasty little mistakes that I really didn't notice until _after. _But I'm going to make you _find _it. I can't remember the genre it got listed under, but I know it's under the GS category. The penname will look awfully familiar as well. I dropped a title hint as well within this paragraph, but there's no way I'm hinting that anymore. I don't think anyone cares, but I'm on a big rant role... erm, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Gah! Sorry it's been a while... I _always _seem to open like that, don't I? Well, people are definitely out to get me: I got falsely reported _again... _(_Eat More Cookies! _was _not _script! It was a song/poem!) Yes, it got taken off: I'm planning to post it on my deviantART account.**

**Anyway, I'm ready to kick this in the bucket now. Not that I don't like this fanfic: I've actually grown _very _attached to it. But I didn't know how to end it: now I have the basic answer. Now that I've said all I wanted, here's the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: ShimaGenki doesn't own anything anybody else does, and if you report her _one more time _before giving fair warning that she should correct it, she'll hunt you down and peel your skin.**

**Onto the fanfic!**

**

* * *

**_**Ungraced Heart  
**Chapter 3_

A couple of weeks had gone by since I'd become an angel. Yes, an angel. It felt odd to say it, but there was no denying it. Kratos hadn't been able to remove the Exphere from my hand yet, and Mithos' had made me a member of Cruxis by using my Exphere. It wasn't that it bothered me much, it was what happened _before_-hand. Whatever had possessed me to do such a thing?

My palm cradled my chin as my elbow rested against the windowsill. It was raining again, but this time lighter and calmer. I wondered what Lloyd was doing. Probably the usual, out with Colette. By all means, it was okay. I guess... but sometimes I wished that Lloyd would think about me like that: maybe not in the terms of love, but in my importance. Wasn't it fair that his best friend be just important as his girlfriend? Wasn't it fair that maybe _I _need someone to lean on, that _I _need someone to look to? Sure, maybe it was being a little selfish, but I thought friends came first. Wasn't that what he said? My thoughts suddenly turned back a couple years ago, way before we went on our big journey...

* * *

We were panting behind the schoolhouse walls. Lloyd, at the age of fourteen, was suppressing a laugh. I was smiling, but I was so out of breath, no other sound could be pronounced except my heaving breathing. "I think we lost them..." my teammate whispered. 

"Yeah..." I finally breathed out, and I was soon able to breathe _and _talk. "Those girls sure are nasty when you get them mad..." I heard Lloyd chuckle. "What? I was serious!"

"It's just..." He slid down against the wall until he sat, and I copied. "it's funny... how to guys start liking girls then?"

"Beats me..." I shrugged. I had just turned _ten, _how should _I _know? "I thought guys your age started liking girls anyway."

It was his turn to shrug. "I'm just not a dating type of guy. But hey..." He got more of my attention, if possible. "Just remember, if I ever _do _start drooling over a girl, you and any other more friends we'll make will always come first. Right?"

"Right!" I smiled. "And same goes for you." He returned the smile with a selfless grin.

* * *

That selfless grin. The image burned in my mind. Maybe hormones were some disease that everyone had, and they scrambled your brains so badly that you forgot your promises. Okay, Lloyd never _promised, _but it was sort of implied that he meant what he said. And not that he didn't keep his word! It was just... I felt dead last sometimes: he never made that much time for me as he did Colette. Oh well, what could I say? He _did _almost lose her _several _times. And now that I thought about it, I was almost lost to the same fate. 

Maybe Lloyd _did _care more than I thought. I'd never know unless I asked, which I never intended to confront personally. I could only sit back and smile, hoping that he might catch the hint of sadness glowing in my eye, or the tears that I sometimes held back. In fact, I had almost broken down the other day in the middle of class during some random art project Raine assigned: but I smiled and held up my head.

But inside, everything still felt hopeless. It felt like I had no purpose to stay here. If I died tomorrow, what more would happen besides pain and a few shedded tears? Everyone had someone else to lean on, and I was just a nobody. Lloyd had made me a somebody, but now Colette was his new inspiration, his life. Perhaps, I was like a puppy: loveable, cuddly, cute, and playful... but it didn't hurt _too _emotionally if I ran out onto the street and got run over by some random wagon. Not traumatizing, anyway.

Yeah, I was a puppy. A puppy who played during the day, but cried quietly in the night...

* * *

"Is he going be okay?" My eyes shifted from Genis staring out the window to Kratos, who was sitting with me at the table. 

"Your brother should be okay." I couldn't tell what he was thinking: his eyes were unreadable.

"But, he's been staring out that window everyday for hours..." I thoughtfully ran my fingers through my hair before I felt someone take my wrist.

"Not to say he wasn't hurt at all. He has emotional and a few physical scars that might never heal completely, but will come to heal soon."

"Of course, that's logical after something like _this."_

"I believe, perhaps, Genis still has some issues with Lloyd. But my son's too naive to see that he's spending more time with his lover than with his best friend..." I cocked my head.

"But, they see each other everyday during school."

"Raine, I do not believe that they can converse or play during class."

"But..." I begged to differ. Genis was probably overexaggerating the situation. Colette was going to a different school now, which didn't allow Lloyd to see her like he did Genis. Although Colette was higher on the list of people to see than my brother, Colette was not seen everyday as he was.

"Genis doesn't understand what it means to have a lover. Once he reaches that standpoint, he might be able to appreciate the time spent together with them." Was that what it was? Did Genis need a lover? "He needs to learn to give them some space, to give them _their _time."

"For it being over 4,000 years since you were his age, you understand his situation pretty well."

"Just because I have been here for a long time does _not _mean that I forget what it means to be loved or want to be loved." He was silent as he rose from the table and walked to the door. "I will see you later then."

"Of course." But the door had already been shut by this time, and I looked back to Genis. He looked ready to cry. I got up and quietly walked to his side. I tapped his shoulder and asked, "Hey, you want to draw with me or something?" He shook his head silently. "Want to read a book with me?" Again, he shook his head no. "Well, what about we just go outside and soak ourselves in the rain? You could use the shower." Finally, he started to laugh weakly.

"Raine, that's a stupid idea!"

"At least you replied."

"How about we pull out those art supplies and start drawing like your _first _suggestion?"

"All right, drawing it is." I smiled, and he weakly grinned back. As long as he was still laughing, I could keep going. If I ever lost him, if I ever lost someone like him again, I think that I may take my own life.

**

* * *

A/N: GAH! It's short, it's crappy... it's DONE! Genis is important and he doesn't know it! n.n; **

**The first part, Genis' POV, is my own thought. Yeah, I feel selfish, but I really don't say anything. I occasionally hint it, but it's kinda in vain... :shrugs: oh well. And yeah, I _do _feel worthless. That wasn't an extra tossed in.**

**As for the second part, Raine's POV, it was sort of my second POV. Even as I wrote this, new thoughts came. Not only was it selfish, but I really don't know what it's like to have a boyfriend/lover. I know what it means to like someone, but that's a different feeling. I think. ...that's right, I have no right to talk. n.n;;**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!. :bows and sneak off:**


End file.
